


NO!

by Fanfic_Addicted



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Smut, SanSan Russian Roulette, mild swearing, sansan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 03:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13355274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_Addicted/pseuds/Fanfic_Addicted
Summary: LB:  Hey, change of plans.  Mum needs me to babysit Rickon.  Family emergency with A.Lysa and U.Petyr.  Sorry, I know you had reservations.He felt disappointment settle in the pit of his tummy.LB:  You can come round and help?  You know how Rickon likes playing his racing games with you.  Pretty please <3 <3 <3Well he supposed at least he'd still get to see her.  Maybe even sneak a kiss or two.Sure LB, will come over after work xLB:  When he's asleep we can movie and chill ;)He felt himself perk up considerably at the sight of that little winky face.It's a date x





	NO!

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for the Sansan Russian Roulette prompt by the lovely Mllekaren
> 
>  
> 
> _‘Sansan having a date while babysitting Rickon. (I just love the idea of Sandor and my feral baby Rickon.) If done in book setting Rickon is the lord of Winterfell and he hates having no as an answer.’_

 

******

“What are you doing to my sister?”

Sandor’s body snapped back so fast it would be a wonder if he didn’t suffer whiplash.  Yanking his hand out of her panties as if her crotch was on fire, he sat back, his hand meekly slipping from under her skirt.

Stroking his hand over his face he wondered just how in the hell he was going to explain his way out of this.  He took a deep breath to calm his surging arousal but _fuck_ if that wasn’t worse!  His fingers smelled of her and it took all his willpower not to suck the juice off.  But there are some lines you didn’t cross and slavering over her cunt juices in front of her kid brother was one.  ‘A man’s got to have a code,’ he thought.

“Hey Rickon, bad dream?” he asked.  Perhaps if he ignored the fact that he had just been caught fingering Sansa on her parents couch, the awkwardness would go away.

“No.  What were you doing?” Rickon repeated eyeing them suspiciously.

‘Trying to get laid,’ he thought with snark. 

It was their one year anniversary and everything he’d envisaged for this evening was about as far from what was currently happening as it was possible to get.  He had been planning tonight for weeks.  Sansa had known they had reservations, but she didn’t know they had been for that super-pricey, fancy French restaurant she’d been not so subtly hinting at wanting to visit.  Nor that he had specially arranged for champagne, flowers and lemon cake dessert.  He was going to surprise her with that… and a key to his apartment.  He knew she was it for him.  He was pretty sure she felt the same.  Tonight he would find out he supposed… or so he’d thought. 

Instead he’d eaten pizza, played on the games console and watched superhero movies.  Rickon had gone upstairs a while back and they had progressed to ‘movie and chill’.

It had all been going so well…

“Errrr, your sister errrrr…” he floundered under the boy’s piercing gaze.  He looked to Sansa for help but she was busy smoothing her skirt and redoing her top buttons, her face a worrying shade of crimson.

“She errr….. dropped some popcorn!  I was helping her find it,” he said spotting the bowl of popcorn they had abandoned mid-film in favour of making out.

“Really?  That’s the best you could do?” Sansa hissed under her breath at him as she made her way over to Rickon.  He shrugged at her helplessly.

“Up her skirt?” Rickon persisted.

He decided to ignore the question and shift the focus back to the relevant topic; why the fuck he wasn’t in bed and was instead down here cockblocking him. 

“What you doing up?  It’s late and you should be asleep,” he said glancing at Sansa, who was now fully put back together he noted with disappointment.

“Not tired.  I want to watch a film.  Can I?”

“No,” said Sansa. “You know Mum’s rules.”

“Why not?  I won’t tell her if you don’t,” he said imploring them with begging blue eyes and his most charming smile.   

“No Rickon. Back to bed,” she said firmly. 

“No, I don’t want to.  I want to stay up and watch TV” Rickon said stubbornly sitting down on the bottom step and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Awwww, come on mate.  You heard your sister.  You know if you don’t go to bed your Mum will get mad at us right?  So help us out and hurry back off to bed, eh?” he said trying not to let his frustration show.  He liked the kid, he really did.  Ordinarily he would be the first to side with him and stay up having a movie marathon.  But tonight he wanted to wrap this up as quickly as possible so he and Sansa could pick up where they had left off.

“Tell you what Ricky, I’ll make a deal.  No film but I will come up and read you a story if you like?” said Sansa tugging gently at his hand trying to get him up.

He scowled at her.  ‘For fucks sake.  The kid is 12!!!! He doesn’t need mollycoddling.’ 

“No.  I want to stay up.  If you don’t let me I’ll keep coming down here to annoy you, so you might as well give in and let me,” Rickon demanded wriggling out of his sister’s grasp.

He had to admire the boy’s audacity and if it were any other night he would.  But tonight he was just getting royally pissed off.

“Look here boy!  You’re not some Little Lording who gets to make demands.  You do as you’re told and that is to get to bed!” he said sitting up to his full, impressive height in an attempt to intimidate him into obedience.

“No! Who do you think you are bossing me about?  You’re not my father!  You’re just some stray dog my sister’s ‘dating’,” he said making mocking air quotes at the word dating.

“RICKON!  Bed now!” screeched Sansa in shock; her cheeks flushed pink with anger.  Just like how she flushed when she came.  _Great!_   Now he was feeling a bizarre mix of grumpy and horny.

Obviously realising he wasn’t getting anywhere Rickon decided to try a different tactic. 

“But San, I’m scared,” he sniffed his eyes watering with unshed tears and immediately Sansa's body language softened and she knelt down wrapping him in a big hug. “Hey Ricky, shhhh… shhhh… it’s alright.” she shushed gently, stroking his auburn curls from his eyes.

“I’m frightened of… frightened of…” Rickon sniffed allowing a single fat tear to spill over his cheek.

‘Fucks sake!  Give the kid an Oscar,’ Sandor thought sardonically.

“Come sit with me and tell me all about it, hmmm?” she said leading him to the sofa and sitting him on the seat in-between them.

‘WHAT!  She fell for that crap?’ he thought incredulously.  Huffing he folded his arms and started to sulk.

Rickon shot him a wicked grin over Sansa’s head.

‘ _Why the little shit!_   He knows exactly what he interrupted and he’s doing this on purpose,’ he realised in outrage. Right!

“Cut the crap son and get to bed,” he growled shoving Rickon from the seat.

“No.  I don’t want to and you can’t make me,” said Rickon crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Sandor in challenge.  His blue eyes were sparking fiercely, just like his sisters when she was pissed off.

“Want to bet,” said Sandor launching himself off the couch.  He bundled Rickon under his arms and marched up the stairs ignoring Sansa's shocked shriek.

“Put me down! Put me down! Put me down!”  Rickon squealed, kicking and thrashing against him.

“No,” he said bluntly.

“I said put me down, or I’ll tell Mum exactly what you two were doing on her brand new, very expensive couch.”

“Why you little…”

“SANDOR!”

******


End file.
